Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers and digital processing systems, information security, and protecting data processing systems, information, and services. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to preventing unauthorized access to secured information systems using authentication tokens and multi-device authentication prompts.
An organization may deploy computing infrastructure to provide one or more user account portals that allow remote users to access secure information maintained by the organization. As greater amounts of information and different types of information is made available via such portals, it may become increasingly important to ensure the safety and security of the information that is available via such portals, and correspondingly, how access to such portals is granted and/or controlled for different user devices. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to provide ever greater levels of information security while also optimizing the technical performance and efficient operations of the computing infrastructure that host and/or otherwise provide user account portals, particularly as such portals are provided to greater amounts of users and enable access to greater amounts of secure information.